


Please, dont go

by MinaLaVoisin



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Queen Mary, Slash, Smut, Yaoi, lemp mansion, zozo demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaLaVoisin/pseuds/MinaLaVoisin
Summary: Nick wants to leave GAC because of his wife. Zak is angry, because he is in love with Nick and doesnt want him to leave.Used real scenes from episodes of season 10 (Ireland Celtic Demons, Queen Mary, Lemp Mansion and Zozo demon) and the song "Please, dont go" from Joel Adams for inspiration.Sorry for any grammar mistakes or nonsenses :-)I made a fanvideo for this fanfiction, you can watch it here - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ok_0IYZVnGE





	Please, dont go

**Ireland's Celtic Demons Investigation, Ireland**  
The last weeks were hard. Nick told Zak and Aaron, that he is about to leave GAC. He never wanted to leave, but the investigations that they have done in the last time were... scary. Nick felt, that something is going on and so did his wife. When GAC was filming episodes for the 10 season, she told him, that she wants him to leave the show and his friends. Why? Was it really just because she was afraid of losing him because of the danger and demons? Was it really just because she was expecting a newborn baby? Or was there something else, that caused her to freak out and force Nick to leave the crew? Did she know, that...?

 **Queen Mary Investigation, Long Beach, California**  
"Ok, guys, we have just ten minutes before we start our first interview. Aaron? Can you please find Billy and tell him that we need him to check out the microphones?"  
Zak was wearing a black hoodie at that day. Nothing special, just a comfortable blak hoodie. Nick realized, how good is Zak looking in that simple piece of clothing. He shook his head... these thoughts about Zak... about being with him... this dreams about holding him close, kissing him... they were driving Nick crazy.  
The sound of closing door woke him up from dreaming, when Aaron left the room. Now he was alone with Zak.  
"Nick, you really want to leave? Seriously? I was not expecting that, why didnt you tell me earlier, that you are about to leave us?" Zak asked with sadness in his voice.  
"Yeah, I really want to leave," Nick answered and lowered his eyes.  
"Why am I still having this unsure feeling?"  
"An unsure feeling?"  
"You are lying to me, Nick, arent you?"  
"What? Zak, what the hell are you talking about?"  
Zak was staring suspiciously at Nick for a while, without saying a word.  
"Zak, what do you mean?"  
"You really want to leave me? How should I go on without you?"  
Zaks voice disappeared into a whisper. Nick was not able to say anything for a few second. What did Zak just say?  
"Without me? Zak, you are a grown up man, this is not the end of the world! We can still be friends, Im leaving the show, but not you or Aaron. You are my closests friend, Zak. Im just... tired of this neverending ghost hunt..."  
"You are tired of ghost hunting? But you wanted to do this! You wanted to investigate haunted places, you wanted to take evidence of demons and spirits... Why? Why now?"  
"Its time. I know, that I was the first who asked you two to hunt ghosts with me, but its over, there are things in my life that are more important to me. I thought that you would understand me. I thought you would respect my choice."  
"Your choice? I think this wasnt your choice," Zak mumbled.  
"No? Zak, its too much for me. Travelling, searching for demons, sleeping in hotel rooms, being in danger... I need to be at home, with my family."  
Zak turned his face away from Nick. He didnt want Nick to see him cry.  
"How long will you stay?"  
"Just a few days. My wife is pregnat and I want to be with her. Im sorry, Zak."  
"Alright then. I understand."  
"Zak... can you please forgive me?"  
Nick reached out his hand, trying to touch Zaks shoulder, but he shook Nicks hand off.  
"No, I cant."  
"Zak, why are you doing this? You dont have a girlfriend, you dont have children, you dont need to be afraid! I know... You just care about yourself. Everytime, its all about you! You dont care about me, you dont care about what I want."  
Zak grabbed Nick and slammed him into the wall.  
"Dont say these things ever again. Its not truth and you know that. I care about you, I would never let anybody or anything to hurt you."  
Nicks heart was beating so fast, that he was afraid of having a heart attack. Zak was too close to him and Nick wasnt able to stay calm. Zak... his eyes, deep and blue-grey as the ocean on a stormy day, his perfectly shaped lips, his arms, all of sudden wrapped around Nicks waist, his chest, brushing against Nicks chest and his heart, that Nick was able to feel beating towards his own heart... And his voice, a single silent whisper, that slipped from Zaks lips right into Nicks ear...  
"Please, dont leave me..."  
"Zak, let me go, we need to do the interviews."  
"No... Nick, please, dont go..."  
Nick pushed Zak away from him and ran out of the room.

****

The investigation was crazy. Most of the time Zak wasnt talking to Nick, he was trying not to look at him and ingore him, even when they were listening to EVPs, being side by side, Zaks face was always turned away... It was hard for him to look in the eyes of his best friend, that stabbed him right into the back. He promised that he will be doing this forever, as a part of the GAC, even if the TV show is over, he will be standing right next to his friends and facing the demons and evil spirits together with Aaron, Billy, Jay... and Zak. But there were these rumors... Nick is leaving, because he wants to do a new paranormal show. Alone, without being a member of the GAC. Without his friends. Without Zak.  
Zak was trying to stay cool for the show, but whatever he was doing that night, he was still angry. He realized, that it can be even heard in his voice, even when he was recording his commentaries in the studio later after the investigation, he heard that his voice still sounded angry, although it was usually calm.  
But he was telling Nick the truth. He cared about him. Even if Zak was mad at Nick, he was asking him, if he is okay, when the investigation became scary, as he saw a figure walking in the distance and he decided to end the investigation, when something touched Nick on his back.

****

Zak was laying in the hotel room in his bed at night, fully dressed, even with his cap on his head. He could not sleep. After that investigation Zak wanted to be alone. Aaron and Billy, these two were always in a mood for a party and so was Zak, but after that moment, when Nick told them that he wants to leave, his behaviour changed. He was spending the time on his own, being awake at night and thinking about Nick and everything they experienced. Nick. His best friend... and maybe... maybe more...  
Zak checked out his phone. He texted Nick a message, saying "I need to know the truth" two hours ago, but Nick didnt send him any answer.  
Zak took a deep breath, hoping the thoughts about Nick would go away, so he can get some sleep. He needed to be ready, because the GAC went to investigate another haunted place. He closed his eyes, but the thought of Nick, staring at him with surprise in his eyes and being so close, that he could feel the warmth coming from his body, when he pressed him against the wall, didnt leave his mind until he finally fell asleep.

 

 **Lemp Mansion Investigation, St. Louis, Missouri**  
"Zak, are you alright, bro?"  
"Yeah, Aaron, I am, Im just tired... I didnt sleep well."  
"Its because of Nick?"  
"Actually... it is. I dont know how we will do this show without him."  
"We will find a way, bro, dont worry."  
"I know, but... it will never be the same..."

****

Investigating the Lemp Mansion was great. Zak was happy, when they were walking through the house for the first time, showing Nick and Aaron how big and beautiful this house is, but Nick was not interested. Zak was amazed by the house, he always wanted to live in a mansion with secrets hallways and old furniture, but Nick said just "Its awesome...", so Zak went to do the first interview, rather than looking at Nick and his bored face. When they came in the bedroom, where William Lemp commited suicide, Nick was feeling dizzy. Zak was about to go directly to him and hold him, because Nick felt like he is going to pass out, but the look Nick gave him made him not to do that. So he just watched Nick with worries in his eyes, thinking about everything, that can happen.  
When they were going through the tunnels under the Brewery, Zak was thinking about this building. It was a prosperous brewery, now it is just empty, a relic of its former self. Is this going to happen to him too, when Nick leaves him? Will his heart be empty for the rest of his life? Will he ever be able to find someone, who will not leave him in the end? Oh no, he never will. He doesnt want to find someone else. He just wants to be together with Nick. Nick is the one, the only true love he did find. He knew it from the very first moment he met Nick. He fell in love with him and it will never change...  
The investigation became really creepy, when Nick heard a girl screaming in one of the underground tunnels and then they heard a door slam shut. For some reason, the door that was at the beginning of the tunnels, that were build by the indians, was locked. Zak was talking about that and as he passed by Nick, he said "For some reason, they dont want to let us in there. I wonder why." and he raised his eyebrows, while looking at Nick. He wasnt in fact talking about the door to the tunnels, he was talking about Nick and his secrets and him wanting to know the truth, it was a metaphor, that only Zak and Nick were able to understand.  
Later that night, Zak, Nick and Aaron went downstairs. Zak was pointing his camera in a cave, when they hear something coming towards Zak and then something fell, it was a very loud noise, that caused Zak to leave the room immediately, run up the stairs and nearly jump into the arms of the second investigator, because Nick was standing behind him. Zak wanted to go down again and explore the cave, but Nick gave him a look filled with fear, trying to reach for Zak and shaking his head, whispering "Please, dont do that, stay here, with me!" but Zak knew, that they need to catch some evidence, so he called for Aaron and forced him to go into the cave.  
Nicks heart was beating faster and faster and he was trying not to show the fear that was squeezing his lungs and stomach. But what was that? Could there really be something, that is attached to Zak and shows itself everytime when they investigate a location, that is known for a strong paranormal activity? Is this... something... feeding on the energy of the other spirits? And what does it want? Is it attached to Zak, because it wants to collect souls by using his body, his voice, his popularity? Is it attached to Zak, because it wants to own him? Because it wants his own soul...?  
Actually Zak wasnt the only member of GAC, that was afraid that something demonic is attached to him. Nick felt a strong presence of spirits everyday, he was dreaming about them and he had visions of Zak, being tortured by unseen forces or falling downstairs, because something invisible pushed him... When he tried to help Zak in these dreams, it only became worse. He had dreams about Zak, being killed by a falling rock in an underground cave or drowning in a swimming pool, as something that could not be seen was holding his legs... But when he left, when he just turned away, the dream always had a happy ending. In those dreams, he saw Zak, smiling, being alright. He was afraid that these dreams could become truth one day. But there was this sign - when Nick left, Zak was safe. Leaving Zak... Maybe its the only way for Zak to be save, the only way to protect him. He needs to leave. As soon as possible.  
There is a quote: "We are all searching for someone whose demons play well with ours".  
Nick was afraid that his demons wouldnt play well with Zaks...

****

"Zak, we should go away, I have a really weird feeling..."  
Nick was squeezing Zaks arm.  
"No, we need to do the investagation. Whats wrong with you?"  
"Zak! Im going to end this right now, Im going to stop the investigation. Grab your camera, come on."  
"No!"  
"Zak! I told you to grab the camera, so we can get the f*ck out of this place! Move your ass and do what I told you to do!"  
"You are not going to tell me what I should do!"  
"Fine! Zak, you want to stay down there by yourself, while I and Aaron will go upstairs, to the fourth floor?"  
"I dont want to stay alone here."  
"You always put Aaron in the worst spots..."  
What? Zak was so shocked, that he didnt even raise his head, he was just still preparing the equipment. He wanted to explore the cave, but Nick told him not to go in there. Why is he doing that right now?!  
"You should stay there by yourself. Its either you, me or Aaron, lets take a vote."  
The three guys were arguing for a while and then Nick grabbed Aaron and left Zak alone down in the tunnels.  
"Zak, grab this camera, when you come out!" shouted Nick, without turning back to Zak.  
"F*ck you! Im not staying there alone, Nick! Nick!"  
Zas was staring into the darkness, left on his own.  
"Aaron!"  
Aaron turned back and gave Nick a nervous look.  
"Are you sure you want to leave him in there?" asked Aaron.  
"Yes, I am. He wanted to catch some evidence," Nick said. "Lets see what he will capture."

Zak was standing in the tunnels, mapping the hallways, but his flashlight died. He was now standing in a pitch black darkness, without light, just with a camera. He called for Nick and Aaron through his walkie-talkie, but they werent able to hear him clearly. Zaks whole body was shaking, because he felt like something is going to happen and he wasnt sure how to get out of these tunnels. He was completely lost and he could see what is around him just with the camera.  
"Nick, come here, I love you!" shouted Zak, without caring if Aaron or anybody else will hear him saying that, but the walkie-talkie made it sound like just some kind of weird noise and Nick wasnt able to find out what Zak was saying, so he just went with Aaron to the fourth floor.  
9 stories below, Zak was trying to find his way out, he was hearing noises and was scared to death, but he was a paranormal investigator in the first place, so he tried to catch some EVPs on the digital recorder.  
At the same time, Aaron got a weird feeling.  
"Wow, wow, wow, dude, I just had a really bad feeling about Zak..."  
"What? Whats the matter?"  
"Something really bad is happening to Zak..."  
It scared the hell out of Nick. He left him down there, alone, what if something will really happen? Why did he put him in such a danger ? The light downstairs turned on by itself... Aaron leaned over the railing.  
"Is Zak ok?"  
And then a door slam shut, it was like an answer... Nick immediately went to search for Zak.  
"We are on the way!" shouted Nick, when he heard Zak talk through the walkie-talkie again.

****

"Zak, Im sorry, Im so sorry!"  
Nick embraced Zak when he finally found him. Thanks God, that he is still alright.  
"Lets go to the mansion," said Zak and pushed Nick away.  
"Zak, Im sorry..."  
"Yeah, whatever, I dont care. Lets go to the mansion and end this investigation soon. Its 3 am, Im tired."

 

 **Zozo demon investigation, Oklahoma City, Oklahoma**  
Nick was driving the car. The crew was on its way to another investigation. This time it was serious. A real demon, communicating through the spirit board and tormenting those, who dared to talk with Zozo.  
When Nick was preparing himself in the morning, he received a phone call. His wife is in a hospital and she will give birth to his daughter soon. He needs to be at home, with his family. No matter what it will cost, he needs to be with his newborn child. This is the last investigation he will do as a member of the Ghost Adventures crew. How should he tell Zak that he is going to leave right after?  
Nick was angry. He knew that it can be seen in his face, but he didnt care, how he will look in front of the camera. This is insane. This is the last time he will spend with the crew and Zak was forcing him to do the most risky and dangerous investigation in his life. Anything, that he experienced before Zozo, was fading away. Yes, it was creepy, sometimes he was scaried to death, but he felt that this demon is more powerful and more evil than anything he had seen.  
Zozo. When they will use the spirit board, will they talk to this entity or will there be something else, that will speak through? Nick didnt like to use the ouija board, it was too risky, because you never know who is talking with you through this board, demons and spirits are intelligent, they can tell you lies, they can tell you what you want to hear, they can play tricks on you and show themself in a form that is appealing to you... What if they will not talk to Zozo? What if that... something... that is attached to Zak and Nick and always shows itselfs in the most haunted places will pretend to be Zozo, so they will continue to use the board? What if this is the time, when something really bad will happen? Why is Zak so amazed by the story of this nasty demon? Why is he forcing the crew to do this dangerous investigation?  
"I got rid off that negative energy, I got it off of me and now we are opening to that s*it up again?" asked Nick with an angry voice.  
"Because we have to, we always have to take this deeper."  
Zak and his monologues about their mission. Nick shook his head and stopped listening to Zak.

****

Nick felt that this is a bad idea. And after talking to Darren, who was possesed by the Zozo demon, and his wife, that was scared to death, he was sure that this investigation will be the most dangerous one in his life. They didnt even enter the house, they were just standing in the door, when they heard some strange noises. Zak went to see what could make that weird sound, but there was nothing.  
The crew was exploring the house, when Nick froze for a second. He heard a loud growl next to his ear, but nobody noticed that, although it was very loud. Was it real? Was it just in his head? Are his imagination and fear playing tricks on him?  
"Ever since I came on this property, someone is f*cking with my head... Im hearing over here like... rrrrr... like growls, but then its like - its just in my head or is it really happening... I dont understand like whats going on!"  
Nick and Zak were staring at each other. Zak felt a presence of something evil, but before he could tell that to the guys, Nick freaked out.  
"Oh, wow, this f*ckung door just opened! Look! Its opening! Its moving!"  
Nick was capturing the moving door with his camera. Zak moved to him to see what Nick is talking about and tried not to touch Nick, but he couldnt help himself and brushed his shoulder againts Nicks. Nick was completely frozen, staring at the moving door, so he didnt even notice.  
"I swear to God... It... it litteraly went almost halfway open and then shut and then just stopped, like someone held it back."  
Oh God, no, its happening. Its here.

****

"Im going to stay alone in this house for a while," said Zak.  
"No, Zak, you didnt see how TJ was freaking out? You should not be alone, Im coming, I will do this with you!"  
Nick grabbed his hand and squeezed it almost painfully.  
"You dont want me to be alone in this house? And what about the tunnels in St. Louis? You dont remeber? You left me alone!"  
"Zak, can you please stop talking about that night? Im sorry, again! Can you just stop?"  
"Yeah, I will, because Im going inside. Alone. Dont try to stop me, Nick."

****

"There is something with me right now!"  
Zaks voice came through the walkie-talkie and it sent shivers down Nicks spine. He heard a little bit of fear in Zaks voice, so he grabbed the MelMeter and run into the house.  
"You really want to do this alone?" asked Nick, when he was handing the MelMeter to Zak, that was sitting on the stairs.  
"Give me the MelMeter and get the f*ck out of here, Nick!" said Zak, as he pulled the MelMeter out of Nicks hand.  
"Okay..."

****

Nick was sitting outside with Aaron and Jay, watching Zak with the camera and listening to him talking to the demon, when all of sudden the audio died.  
"Wow, that was weird," said Aaron when he noticed that they cant hear Zak talking.  
"We just lost him." Jay was trying to figure out what happened.  
"You... you lost him?" asked Nick silently. He wanted to talk out loud, but he felt like as if the fear was squeezing his neck. He felt his whole body shaking, but he was ready to run into the house and fight whatever its there and save Zak from harm.  
"We lost him," said Jay.  
"Alright."  
Nick went to help Zak immediately. He told him, that the fully charged battery on his microphone is completely dead.  
"Oh my God, do you feel that?" asked Zak, when he felt a mass of cold air.  
The MelMeter was going from 1.0 to 1.1 again and again. Z - O - Z - O...  
"Zak, we need to leave, please, listen to me, we need to go!"  
"But Nick..."  
"No, no, no! We need to leave, now!"  
"Alright then, Im coming. Whats wrong with you? Are you afraid that this demon will kill me or what? Are you afraid of losing me?" laughed Zak sarcastically.  
Zak joined Aaron and Jay outside to see if they captured anything. Nick was still standing under the stairs in the house, with tears coming down his cheeks.  
"Yes," whispered Nick to the dark, pretending Zak is still there, listening to him. "Im so afraid of losing you, my love... Im so afraid..."

****

Zak woke up from a horrible dream. He was dreaming about being possesed by Zozo and the demon was forcing him to kill people. He saw himself, strangling Nick to death, then cutting his neck and drinking his blood. He immediately got up and was awake for the rest of the night, searching for local witches and spiritual healers to help him with this problem. When he met Nick in the morning, he wanted to tell him, what he saw in these dreams, but he was afraid to tell him about all the disgusting things he did, so he just said:  
"In this dream... I was... I cant even say it, what I was doing to people. And I knew that I was possesed! Is that just coincidence?"  
"No..." whispered Nick, but it wasnt in fact an answer to Zaks question. He felt like his heart is going to explode from pain. He knew it. He knew, that this investigation was a bad idea. And he had a dream last night... And in this dream, Zak was... no, oh no...

"I found a spiritual healer. I asked her, if she can perform a cleansing ritual for us and she said, that we should come to her place. Nick, I think you should be there with me, I think you need it too..."  
Zak was afraid, that this was his fault. He wanted to investigate this place, this demon... He wanted to embrace Nick and never let him go, tell him, how sorry he is, feel the warmth of Nicks body, his breath, his heartbeat, he wanted to hold him close and whisper into his ear, that he will never let any demon to hurt him, that he will fight every spirit, every evil ghost in this world, that he is ready to sacrifice his own life to protect Nick, but he didnt. He was just looking at Nick, waiting for his answer.  
"Alright then, lets go." said Nick. Maybe this will help. Maybe this will be the last ritual that will be performed on them.

****

"It is done," said the spiritual healer after the ritual and Zak smiled with relief.  
But Nick knew, that this is not the end...

****

"I have a bad feeling, man," whispered Aaron to Nick before they started the seance with the ouija board.  
Nick was sitting with Darren on the floor, holding his hand on the planchette, waiting for the demon to show up. Darren was talking, when they heard footsteps coming upstairs.  
"Wow, electricity... Can you see my arms, Zak?" asked Nick, as he felt something entering his body.  
Zak focused the camera on Nicks hands, seeing how they are shaking, but he didnt say anything.  
"Zak... I feel like electricity, like something basically entered my body. Thats what it feels like. Something just came up behind me..."  
At this exact moment, Nick captured an EVP on his digital recorder and the voice said "Youre cold..."  
Was the spirit reading Nicks mind? This was exactly what Nick was thinking, when he looked at Zak... Is Zaks heart cold as ice? We are all in danger here and he does not care...  
The planchette did not move, until Zak went to explore a loud noise and left Nick and Darren alone with Aaron in the room.  
"Zak, its moving!"  
Zak came back, pointing the camera at the ouija board, waiting for the demon to communicate.  
"What is your name?"  
"Z - O - Z - O - Z - O - Z - O..."  
"Thats the rainbow effect!" Darren was holding his head. "Thats when Zozo comes, thats what it does, it goes Z-O-Z-O..."

****

The investigation started to be scary as hell, when Darrens wife came upstairs and she was a completely different person. Strange looking eyes, weird voice and that smell of rotting flesh, when she entered the room. Nick jumped up and grabbed the camera from Zak, but in fact he just wanted to be near to him in case that something happens. When Darren wanted to continue with the seance, Nick went to help him. Zozo was talking again. Darrens wife run out of the house and Zak went down to see if she is alright, but he could not leave the house. It was hard for him to move. It felt like something is holding him, so he sat down in a chair. At the same time, Nick, that was sitting upstairs with Darren and talking silently to the demon, asking him to move the planchette, heard three knocks. He captured an EVP and when Zak was listening to this weird voice he captured later that night, he was surprised by what it does sound like...  
"Can you see Zak downstairs? Do you see him right now?" asked Nick and the planchette moved to "yes". When Nick asked, if there is something more sinister, than just a normal spirit, the planchette moved to "yes" again. Nick got chills on his whole body, but before he made any move, Aaron went downstairs to check out Zak.  
"Are you alright, dude?"  
Zak was sitting in the chair, staring at Aaron with weird look in his eyes.  
"Im fine..."  
Zak lied. He didnt feel fine, but he knew that he needs to be strong, because whatever is in this house, it was affecting him and Nick. He decided to fight the demon, no matter what it will cost. But before he could continue with the investigation, Darren asked him for help, because he could not find his wife. Zak and Aaron got into the car and were driving around the town, searching for Kaitleen, completely unaware of Nick going back into the house... alone.

"It got f*cking weirder in here, guys," said Nick, facing the static night vision camera, when he heard that dogs all around the neighborhood started to howl. And then he heard footsteps. Something was right behind his back...  
"Oh, f*ck, there is someone in here with me!"

****

Zak and Aaron returned to the nerve centre, because Darren finally found his wife and wanted to talk with Zozo for one last time. This time, Nick was sitting on the bed, holding the camera and Jay was helping Darren with the seance.  
"Do you have a message for us?" asked Darren. Suddenly they heard a loud noise and the planchette started to move and it spelled K - I - L - L...  
"Where will you show yourself?" asked Jay.  
The planchette moved... N - I - C - K ...  
Zas was staring at the monitor in the nerve centre. He grabbed the walkie-talkie and told Nick to be careful. The planchette was still moving... G - Goodbye.  
"It said Nick G. goodbye?" asked Zak through the walkie-talkie and the planchette moved to "yes".  
Zak didnt know what to do. It spelled Nick G. goodbye. Oh, God, no! No! What if the message was... Zak realized that it actually spelled Kill Nick G. - goodbye! He wanted to tell Nick to leave the house, but Aaron stopped him.  
"Zak, we need to know what it means... Especially you need to know, what it means. I heard that EVP. I know what the creepy voice said and I understand why you told Billy and Jay to leave it as an unexplained EVP. I know you, you will be thinking about this forever, Nick is not going to tell you anything. If I will be forced to see your confused and sad face again, I will leave the crew too. Tell Nick to stay there. He will be safe. If the demon shows up, we will find a way to help Nick. Tell him to stay there. Maybe you can get the answers to your questions."  
Nick jumped up at that moment, wanting to leave. Zak took a deep breath, before he said through the walkie-talkie "Nick, stay in there. It said your name."  
Yes, he wanted to know, why is the demon talking to Nick and what does it mean for both of them.  
"You come in here!" replied Nick. What is Zak doing? Is that some kind of his revenge, because Nick left him down in the tunnels? What the hell is going on here?  
"Its connecting to you! Why would you leave?"

"You want to kill Nick?" asked Zak through the walkie-talkie.  
"Are you talking through Zak?" replied Nick.  
"I dont know why you keep throwing that on me, Nick, Im just asking a question."  
"No, you are throwing that on me, dude, you are throwing that all on me, you wanna kill Nick?"  
"Your name is coming through!"  
"You wanna come after Nick? Thats all you are doing, man!"  
Aaron was holding his head. Its here again. Even Billy was rolling his eyes. Aaron knew, that Zak and Nick arent talking about that demon. "You are throwing that on me..." Zak and Nick, they both had a guilty feeling, Nick because he needs to leave, Zak because he thought that it is his fault. But they also were blaming that on each other, Nick because he always cared for Zak and was sad that he did not respect his choice to be with his family, Zak because he loved Nick from the beginning and was convinced, that Nick betrayed him and the crew, because he wants to have his own paranormal show.  
"Guys, this is what he wants, he is laughing at you right now," said Jay, as the planchette was spelling HA-HA-HA-HA.  
"Fine, thats enough. Come back Nick, get out of there..."  
"No, Im staying here now!"  
But Darren wanted to leave, so they closed the cirle.

****

"Zak! Zak! Why did you do that?" shouted Nick, when he found Zak packing the equipment at the nerve centre.  
"Im sorry Nick, I just wanted some answers. You are not going to tell me the truth, but the demon did. Thats why I wanted you to stay there. I wanted to know why you leave."  
"What the f*ck are you talking about? Are you completely mad or what? Im going to leave the crew right now, I have my things packed, Im leaving! Goodbye, Zak!"  
The pain Zak was feeling in his heart at that moment was literally physical, not just an emotion. He could not catch his breath for few seconds. Its here... Nick is going to leave him... He needs to know, if there is a chance... if there ever was any chance...  
"Did you hear that EVP?"  
"What?"  
"The one you captured with Darren. I was sitting downstairs and you asked the demon to move the planchette. You captured three knocks and then there is a voice, saying... I think you should listen to this."  
Zak enhanced the audio. Nick was listening. Three knocks.. and then that creepy voice said something, that sent shivers down his spine. He heard that. Zak would say, that this is a Class-A EVP. He knew, what the demon was saying.  
"Zak... what do you think that this EVP is saying?"  
"You really want to know what I think it says?"  
"Yes..."  
"I think it says Nick, tell Zak that you love him..."  
"Uh..."  
"Nick... tell me the truth... Is there something, that you are hiding, something you dont talk about? Tell me, before you go..."  
"Zak... I dont know... I dont want to leave you, but I need to. I cant be with you, because its tearing my soul apart. Its not your fault. Its my fault. I should have never... This whole ghost hunting was just... I mean... I like to do this, its a part of my life, but I need to be there for my children."  
Nick took a deep breath. Its was now or never.  
"Zak, I love you. With all my heart... But Im afraid... Im afraid of my own feelings... You know, Im married, but... I loved you since the first time I met you."  
"Then stay with me! I wont tell anybody..."  
"I cant... I need to leave..."  
"If you need to... but remember... I love you too..."  
"What? Zak... you didnt tell me that! You were hiding that all the time?"  
"And what about you? You didnt say a word! And now you are telling me, that you love me... You are leaving me and I dont know how to live without you..."  
"Zak, please, dont make it harder for me... You know I need to leave..."  
"Then go..."  
"Zak..."  
"Go, if you want to. But please, if you go now, dont ever come back... My heart would break in thousand pieces if I will ever see you again, knowing you are happy with someone else, without me..."  
"I thought that we can..."  
"Stay friends? Thats what you wanted to say?"  
"Yeah..."  
"No, I dont want to be your friend. I love you, but I cant have you. I knew that from the beginning, thats why I never said anything, thats why I never told you about my feelings. But I thought that we will be doing this forever, side by side. I thought that this would be a way for me to be with you for the rest of my life... Its selfish, I know. Im selfish, I always was. Im not going to change. If I cant have you for myself... Please, just go."  
"Alright then. Goodbye, Zak... Im sorry."  
"Go."  
"You are not going to tell me goodbye?"  
"No." Zak turned his back to Nick. "Im not."  
"Why? Do you really want to end this all in that way? To be mad at me forever?"  
"No... If I will tell you goodbye, it means that you are really leaving me. If I wont tell that to you, I can pretend that you never left, that you are just somewhere, doing something else, but still as a part of our crew. As a part of my heart. And now... go. I cant handle this anymore."  
Nick reached out his hand to touch Zak. He wanted to embrace him, hold him tight, kiss that part of his neck, where his tattoo was peeking out of his shirt.  
"Dont do that, Nick. Go away."  
"Is that your wish, Zak?"  
"Yes, it is. Go away."  
"Okay..."

Nick grabbed his bag and left. He was crying the whole night, because he felt that his choice wasnt a mistake, but his heart was breaking, knowing he just lost his soulmate. He needs to do something. He needs to talk with Zak again.

 **The night after filming the Zozo episode**  
"Zak, open the door! I need to talk to you!"  
Nick? What is he doing here? How did he find out what hotel did the crew chose?  
"No. I dont want to talk with you. Go away, Nick!"  
"Zak! Please, let me in!"  
"No! Get the f*ck out of here! I heard enough, I heard everything that I needed to hear. Go away!"  
"Zak, if your not going to open the door, I will stay there, knocking and yelling at you the whole night! Please, open the door! Come on!"  
Zak heard another voices in the hall. Great, that means he really needs to open the door and let Nick to come in, because of the another guests that are sleeping at this hotel.  
"Thank you," said Nick with a sarcastic voice, when Zak opened the door.  
"So, what do you want?"  
Nick came in and closed the door behind him.  
"I want to talk to you, Zak."  
"Then do it."  
"Zak, I swear, I never wanted to hurt you, but..."  
"You never wanted to hurt me? Are you f*cking kidding me? You did that, when we were filming in Ireland. You did that, when you decided to leave me and the crew! Why? Please, tell me why? Tell me the real reason! I want to know the truth! Did I do something wrong? I love you... is that a sin? I dont know how to get rid of this love! I dont know what to do!"  
Zaks voice was shaking, he tried to hold back the tears, but it was too much for him.  
"Please, dont cry," said Nick and embraced Zak tight. He wasnt used to see Zak cry, he always acted strong and calm and it was tearing his heart apart to see Zak, being heartbroken and crying in his arms like a young boy, that lost his first real love. He tried to kiss Zak on his cheek, but Zak pushed him away.  
"Stop! What are you doing? Go away from me!"  
"Zak... please..."  
"Tell me the truth already! What about the new show?"  
"A new show?"  
"Yes, your new paranormal show!"  
Nick lowered his head.  
"Its true. I got an offer to make my own paranormal show."  
"What? And you said yes?"  
"Yeah... I said yes..."  
"But why? Whats wrong? Is it because of me? If you want to, you can take my place, you can be the lead investigator! It does not matter to me!"  
"Zak... Its not because of you or Ghost Adventures, its because of my wife. She is expecting our new baby and she doesnt want me to investigate haunted places with you. She said, that you are leading me into danger with all these demons that we are searching for in these decaying buildings and old mines all around the world."  
"Isnt it the same thing? I mean, investigating haunted places with us and investigating haunted places just on your own? Isnt it more dangerous?"  
"I will not be alone, it a show for two investigators."  
"But I will not be there with you."  
"No..."  
"So its true, you are leaving because of me! You... you.. liar!" shouted Zak through tears.  
"Yes, Im a liar. But... I didnt lie, when I said that I love you. Its true."  
"What do you want from me? Why are you here?"  
"I want you to forgive me... Tell me, what should I do?"  
"Lie to me. Lie to me again. Tell me, that you will stay, fill my heart with your lies once again. Tell me, that you are not going to leave me..." whispered Zak.  
"Im not going to leave you, Zak, I will be with you forever. I promise."  
Zak leaned towards Nick, he left just a few inches of space between their faces. He took a deep breath before he said:  
"Kiss me. Kiss me already. I have been waiting years for you to do that. Do it now. I dont want to wait any longer..."  
Nick could not help himself, he wanted to kiss Zak so badly, he wanted to taste his lips, these soft, pink, pale lips that he has been dreaming about every night since he met Zak. Nick embraced him and kissed him slowly.  
"Hold me tighter," whispered Zak. "Im about to pass out, because Im losing my breath, when Im close to you..."  
Nick leaned closer again, gently pressing his lips to Zaks. He allowed Zak to push him onto the bed, so that he was laying on his back and to take off his clothes slowly.  
"Zak, I never had... I never..."  
"Me neither... But I cant take it anymore. I want you. I would die for another kiss. I want to feel your body, I want to feel your skin against mine."  
The warmth of Zaks breath against Nicks right ear made him shiver.  
"Do you want me to stop?" asked Zak and kissed Nick on his neck.  
"No... dont stop..."  
Zak smiled, his eyes glazed over with lust. He moved his head down, kissing every inch of Nicks body. Nick moaned, when he felt Zaks tongue swirling around the top of his cock. That was more than he ever dared to think about. He felt Zaks soft lips, wrapped around his penis. Nick was about to lose his mind.  
Zak went back up to kiss Nick. He wrapped his arms around Nicks shoulders, breathing into the kiss.  
"Please, dont stop..." whispered Nick silently. "I love you... I want more... I want to feel you inside me..."

****

Aaron was walking through the hallway. He wanted to visit Zak in his hotel room and ask him, if everything is alright. He was standing behind the door, prepared to knock on the door, when he heard a loud moan.  
"Oh, f*ck, Zak, harder!"  
That was Nicks voice! What are they doing? Are they...?  
"Nick... oh, God..."  
Yes, they are! It seems that Zak has got the answer he wanted to get. Aaron smiled and walked away, leaving Zak and Nick finish whatever they were doing.

****

"I know that you cant stay," said Zak with sadness in his voice, while lying in the bed after he made love to Nick, holding him in his arms.  
"I dont want to talk about it right now, Zak. Lets just... talk about it later. I want to spend the night with you, no matter what the morning will bring. Its just you and me, right now. I dont want to think about anything else, I just want to think about you, your lips, your hands on my body... I want to fall asleep in your arms, feeling you near, so I can dream about you and me being together, knowing you are lying next to me..."  
Zak closed his eyes. He knew, that Nick will leave him in the morning, but he just kicked the thought out of his head. He felt the warmth of Nicks naked body on his own and he was listening to Nick slowly breath in and out, until they both fell asleep.

****

Zak woke up and found out that Nick was still sleeping. He kissed his forehead gently. Nick opened his eyes.  
"Good morning..."  
"Good morning... what time is it?"  
"Its 6 am..."  
"Oh, no, I need to go!" Nick jumped out of the bed and immediately started to put his clothes on.  
"Its still dark outside, you really need to go now?"  
"Yeah, I promised that I will be at home at 7 am..."  
Zak was sad, but he tried not to show it.  
"Oh, well... alright then."  
"Are you mad at me, Zak?"  
"No... I know that you need to be a good father for your children. And that means that you need to be at home, together with your family. Im selfish, but not that much. Im not a monster, I understand what love and responsibility is, even if I dont have any children."  
Zak embraced Nick tight and kissed him gently.  
"Please, be careful, Nick. I will never forget you, remember, you are my only love, the only one love that is and will ever be real... If there is any chance... let me know."  
"Maybe we will find a way, someday..."  
"Yeah, maybe... So..."  
"No, dont say goodbye. This is not goodbye. I will just be somewhere, doing something else, and I will be thinking about you, so I still will be with you, I still will be a part of the crew somehow."  
"And you will still be a part of my heart..."  
"Yes. And you will still be a part of mine... to the end of my days. I love you, Zak."  
Nick walked out the door. Zak was looking at him, walking down the hallway, when he shouted:  
"Nick! I will find you in the afterlife and I will never let you go away again! I promise!"

Nick smiled through the tears. He was sure that Zak will find a way find him again someday.


End file.
